


Sapphire on the Balcony

by Sinistretoile



Category: I'm Dying Up Here
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shotgunning, Spoilers, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After Clay's appearance on Johnny Carson, Clay heads to the Naples hotel. The party next door and one girl in particular interrupt his quiet evening of solo celebration.





	Sapphire on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> May be slightly spoilery if you look for it.

Clay noticed the group going into the room next to his. They were paired off older, sleazy looking men with younger, prettier women. But what caught his eye was the girl who brought up the back. She wore jeans that were painted on and an off-white crocheted string bikini top. He imagined he could see the darker flesh of her areola in the gaps of the stitches. Her breasts bounced with her light barefoot steps as did her hair. The ends of it brushing against the round ass squeezed into those jeans. She caught him watching her walk and smiled at him. He was struck by the beauty of it. The way it lit up her face and made her eyes shine with the joy of the smile. He swallowed thickly and returned it.  
“Sapphy, come on!” The last girl to enter the room grabbed her wrist and hauled her into the room. She tossed him a wave, more a wiggle of her fingers then the door closed. He shook his head, grinning as he opened his room.  
Clay had spent most of his cash on the room. It was a big night for him, Carson and all. He looked around the posh digs then fell back onto the bed, holding his arms out. He hopped into the air and landed on the cushy mattress and just laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling.  
The music started on the other side of the wall. He smirked, wondering if the girl was dancing to it. He closed his eyes, imaging her body moving to the Stones. His cock twitched. His eyes snapped open and he cleared his throat then sat up. Time to check out that balcony.  
** Sapphire let her cousin pull her into the room and away from the man in the burgundy mohair. He was cute, but his smile was sad. Two of the men had settled on the beds with her cousin Diamond’s friends. The third had dropped into one of the chairs and pulled Diamond into his lap.  
Sapphy tucked her hair behind her ears. “Can we listen to some music?”  
“Yea! Let’s get this party going.”  
“Sure, sweet thing, you gonna give a show?”  
“Hey, Sapphire ain’t working.” Diamond glared at the man on the bed closest to her with the Mexican Chicca she’d just met in the car on the way over. “You’ve got Gloria to play with. Leave the little girl alone. You dig?”  
“Whatever, baby.” He cleared his throat. “Put the music on.” Sapphy smiled that joyous smile then skipped to the stereo in the room. She crouched down and adjusted knobs. There was a moment of static then Mick Jagger’s voice erupted into the room. Whoops and yeahs went up then Sapphy began to dance and bob her head.   
The joints were brought out and the group began to relax and get handsy and kissy. Sapphy plucked one up from the dresser and a lighter and stepped out onto the balcony. The man in the room next door stood at the railing, drinking a beer.  
He turned slightly as the music blared for a second when she opened the door then muffled when she closed it. She pretended not to notice how he watched her out the corner of his eye, pretending not to see her lean forward onto the railing on her elbows.  
“Impressive view.” He hummed. “I bet it was more beautiful before they built all this shit out here.” He laughed then finally turned to look at her full on. She turned around, still leaning on her elbows. It pushed her chest out. He took a drink of the beer to mask the drop of his eyes to her chest. No, he hadn’t imagined it. He could see the dark pink of her areola through the gaps in the stitches. He smirked against the mouth of the bottle then took a drink. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” He cleared his throat. “Not one for parties?” He gestured to the room behind her.  
“Nah, not one for watching creepy fucks bang my cousin.” She shrugged and he laughed again. She smiled and moved to the railing that ran along his balcony railing.  
“Which one’s your cousin?”  
“Prettiest one in the bunch.” She grinned.  
He scoffed. “Nah, I’m looking at her.” Sapphy blushed and looked down at the joint in her hand, twirling it in her fingers.  
“Diamond is the best of us. That’s why my aunt named her that.” He turned and stood at the railing facing her. “I got Sapphire. My brother got Jasper.” She laughed. “My other cousin got Feldspar.”  
“I don’t know why that’s funny.”  
“It’s a mineral.” She brought the joint to her lips and lit it, drawing in a deep, smooth lungful. She held it, raising an eyebrow at the quality of the weed. She offered the joint to Clay as she blew out the sweet smoke.  
He sighed then stepped forward and took it. She liked the way his lips looked around the end of it. They’d look good wrapped around her nipple. Or maybe her clit. She bit her lip as she looked at him, blushing at the thought of his head between her legs.  
He handed it back, blowing out the smoke. He liked the way she was looking at him. The door slid open and he looked at as the beautiful black girl in the group poked her head out. “You ok out here, baby?”  
“Yea, I’m good. I’m talking to…”Sapphy trailed off, waiting for Clay to fill in his name.  
“Clay.”  
Diamond nodded. “You just stay out here. Looks like they want their money’s worth.” Sapphire nodded. Then the sliding glass door closed and so did the curtain.  
Clay noticed some of the joy had seeped out of Sapphire. “You ok?”  
She nodded. “She’s so much better than this.” She shook her head. “But she can’t get a break. Civil Rights ain’t helped everyone, ya know.”  
“Wait, that’s your cousin Diamond?”  
Sapphy laughed. “Yea, so?”  
Clay raised his eyebrows as she took another hit off the joint. “Well, because you are very obviously very white.” She smirked, alabaster skin and strawberry blonde hair. “And she is black.”  
“Half black, her daddy. Aunt Amy-“  
“Amyethyst?”  
Sapphy nodded. “Aunt Amy and Uncle Frank suffered a lot of shit at the hands of idiots. Still do. So do Diamond and Ruby.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She handed him the joint. “Not your fault. Are you a racist fuck?”  
“No, ma’am.” He took another hit before handing it back. “I-“ He blew out the smoke. “I am an Italian fuck.”  
“Ohhhhhhhh, Catholic?”  
“Of course.” She giggled. He grinned, enjoying the sound. “Listen…” He leaned over, his eyeing dropping to her generous chest as she leaned forward. He licked his lips, an action not lost on Sapphire. “You get bored over there, why don’t you just climb on over here?”  
Sapphy grinned leaning closer, out over the gap between their balconies. “I like this better. Gives us both a bit of anticipation.” She glanced at the joint. “There’s only one more you want it?”  
“How about we share?” At her confused look, he held out his hand for it. Sapphy watched his perfect lips pinch the end then he waved her closer as he held the smoke in his lungs. His fingers slipped into her hair behind her ear and his lips were on hers, exhaling into her mouth. She lost most of it but her tongue moved forward, sweeping into his mouth. He moaned. She tasted like peaches and pot and his cock twitched again.  
Clay started to pull away but she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He moaned and tightened his hand in her hair. When they broke, she met his eyes. “Wanna fuck?”  
“Yes.”  
The door slid open and all three girls stepped out, adjusting clothing and fixing hair. Diamond raised an eyebrow at Sapphire who shrugged. “Come on, big man wants to go for a drive.”  
Sapphy groaned. “Alright.” Clay had straightened and taken a step back. She beckoned him over. He smiled and took that step forward. She reached across and grabbed his shirt, leaning across the gap. Their mouths crashed together. Clay moaned then reminded himself that they were not alone. She sucked his mouth then bit his bottom lip as they drew apart. “We’ll finish this later.”  
He didn’t answer her, finishing off his beer as he watched her walk back into the room with girls. He shook his head. On today of all days, he met a girl like that.

When the group returned some hours later, Clay noticed there were more female voices in the group. The music started and again, he wondered if Sapphire was dancing. He lay against the head, smoking a cigarette, staring at the blank screen. Carson would be on in a few more hours. He’d showered and changed his clothes, along with finishing off the six-pack.  
Clay cracked the sliding glass door, listening for her to step out onto the balcony. Room service came, accompanied by the sounds of fucking next door. But Carson was on.

** Sapphire sat in the lounge, drinking a glass of white wine. She was trying to block out the fact that her cousin was upstairs banging men from a record label, trying to make contacts to break into the industry and damn that girl could sing.  
The wine and the weed mellowed her out, made her warm and fuzzy. And she stared at the TV; Carson was on.  
“Please welcome, Clay Appuzo!”  
“Fucking shit.” She grinned as Clay strode out from behind the curtain. She couldn’t stop grinning and began to laugh at his routine. Sapphy downed her wine then started upstairs.

** Clay sat on the bed, smoking another cigarette. The sounds of fucking next door hadn’t stopped. He wondered where Sapphire was. He stepped out onto the balcony to check. She wasn’t waiting out there. He flicked his cigarette butt out over the rail.  
He had a bus to catch. He shouldn’t be worried about a girl he just met. But he was. He’d liked her. She was more honest than anyone he’d met since he’d arrived in the city. And fuck, her smile. Her genuine, pure, stunning smile. He pulled his jacket on.  
He paused at the knock on his room door. He opened it slowly. His chest felt light and his smile reached his eyes. “I wondered where you’d gotten off to.”  
“The lounge. There’s like six girls in there now and I’m not about watching other people fuck unless its porn and I can pause and rewind.” He laughed at her honesty again. Sapphire noticed his jacket and shoes on. He wore different clothes than earlier. “You leaving?”  
Clay ducked his head and carded his fingers through his hair. “I was about to catch a bus.”  
“Oh.” She looked down. Then her boldness from the afternoon returned. She reached for the waistband of his slacks and pulled him forward as she stepped into him. He straightened up as she leaned into his chest. “Weren’t we gonna fuck?”  
He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue nearly brushing her lips. His cock twitched. “Yea.”  
“You still want to?”  
“Oh yea.”  
“Good.” She walked forward, forcing him to walk back. He swung the door shut as soon as she cleared it. They looked at each other for a moment. Then her lips brushed his. The tension flowed out of him in a sigh against her lips. Their lips parted and their tongues moved forward to dance. Her palms smoothed the shirt against his muscle back under the jacket. He reached behind her and untied the strings at her mid-back then her neck.  
They pulled apart and the top fell to the floor. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them together as he languidly kissed her mouth. She tugged his shirt from his slacks and began to unbutton it. Clay’s legs hit the bed. He stumbled and fell onto the mattress. She laughed as their mouths came apart. She unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off.  
“Fuck, you are something.” He watched more of her creamy skin become visible and the triangle thatch of strawberry blonde hair that matched the hair down to her ass. His upper body leaned back as she rested her fingertips on his shoulder then climbed onto his lap. “You sure this isn’t a dream?”  
“No dream, Clay.” She pushed the shirt and jacket off his shoulders as he shrugged out of them. “Lay back.” He did, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes slipped closed at the lazily touch of her lips and tongue across his chest then down his abdomen. She perched on his knees, unzipping his slacks. His hard cock strained against the fabric. “Is this all for me?” She squeezed him through the slacks.  
“Oh fuck, yes…” She grabbed the slacks and his boxers beneath at the sides and pulled them down. He lifted his hips to help her. He kicked off his shoes then used his feet to work the slacks off once she’d gotten them past his knees.  
“God, you are beautiful.”  
He grinned. “Isn’t that my line?” She waved him off then leaned forward, perched back on his knees. Her kiss swollen lips pressed wet, hungry kisses to his abdomen, working lower. “You don’t have to-“  
She hushed him. He leaned up, making eye contact with her as she drew her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. She palmed his balls carefully then held them as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. His hips jerked as she wrapped her lips around his tip. He groaned and fell back on the bed.  
He’d gotten a lot of blow jobs. A LOT. This was definitely one of the better ones. He covered his face with his hands. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to end. She sucked hard then drew off him before taking him in again. He nudged the back of throat.  
“Fuck, Saph, stop.”  
She pulled off him with a pop. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, no, baby, you did everything right but just in case we only have time for one hard-on, I definitely wanna fuck you.” She smiled that lovely, joyous smile again. “Oh sweetie, you gotta stop smiling like that.”  
“Like what?” She tilted her head to the side and he was struck by the innocence of it.  
“Like I’m the best thing since color TV.”  
“And 8 track tapes.” He laughed and dropped his head back as she crawled up his body. “I prefer vinyl but I can listen to 8 tracks in my car.”  
“You really like music?”  
“A lot.” She kissed him lightly then pressed her fingertip to his lips. “Shush, no more talking.” They moved up the bed until Clay lay in the middle. She braced her hands on the wall and straddled his waist. They both sighed as she lowered herself onto him.  
Sapphy dropped her hands to his chest and rode him slow and easy, undulating her body as she moved her hips. Clay found it hard not to speak, biting his lips. She leaned down, crushing her breasts to his chest as she worked her pussy up and down his cock. He groaned, grabbing onto her ass. She pressed her lips to his chin then they shared each other’s breath.  
His legs began to shake as they pressure built. She surprised him burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Oh fuck. I need to cum.”  
“Cum for me, Sapphire.” She laughed and sat up. “What?”  
“You sound like a porn.”  
He shrugged. “That’s because that’s where I got it.” He moved his hand to rub his thumb along her clit. Her body jerked and clamped down on him. “Now cum for me.” Her body began to tremble then she cried out, digging her nails into his chest. He grunted at the flash of pain but feeling her cum on his dick overrode the pain.  
She lay on his chest, breathing heavily. “You didn’t finish.”  
He shrugged. “It’s not about the finish, baby girl. It’s about the climb.”  
Sapphire kissed his chest, taking the salty sweat that had started to slick his chest from exertion. “I saw you on the TV in the bar.”  
“You did?”  
“I did.” She leaned up, looking down at him. “You were good.”  
“Just good?”  
“Ah, I don’t want to give you a big head.”  
He laughed and thrust his hips up, reminding her they were still connected and he was still hard. “I’ve already got one.”  
“I wouldn’t call it big.” His eyes went wide in surprised delight. “Bigger than average, maybe.”  
“Oh that’s it.” He flipped them onto her back, tickling her ribs until she howled. He let her breath when she begged to smile. He couldn’t stop smiling at her and she him. Her delicate fingers brushed his hair back from his eyes.  
“Climb with me, Clay.” Her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his ass to urge him to move. And move he did, thrusting deep and slow, feeling every inch of her. He propped himself above her, watching her moan and writhe as he panted and rutted into her. Their fingers locked together above her head.  
He moved his hand to brace on the wall. The bed slammed into the wall as he went harder, picking up speed until she was screaming and arching. Her nails bit into the flesh of his back under his shoulder blade. His name left her kiss-swollen lips in an unfettered plea. When her body clamped around his, he couldn’t stop himself this time. Pleasure shot up his spine as the pressure exploded. He groaned, dropping his face to press to hers.  
“Fuck…that was…”  
“That was good.”  
“Just good?”  
“God, you love the ego stroke, don’t you?” He laughed breathlessly, brushing her hair from her face. His thumb caressed her plump lips. She kissed the pad of his thumb. “That was special…” She blushed.  
“You’re blushing? Why are you blushing?” He dropped to the side, letting her snuggle against his chest.  
She shrugged. “You were sad earlier and I’ve made you smile. That’s special.”  
Clay’s chest tightened. Who the fuck was this girl? “You’re special.” He cupped her jaw, caressing his thumb along her cheek.  
Sapphire blushed deeper then arched backward so she could kiss him sweetly. She’d barely relaxed against him when she remembered he’d been leaving. “Oh shit, Clay! Your bus.”  
He shrugged. “It’s no important. Maybe I’ll catch the next one.”  
“I should go so you can get going.” She started to sit up.  
“No, wait.” He tightened his arms around her. “Stay. I can always catch it tomorrow.” Sapphire settled back against him, playing with his fingers as he played with her hair. They lay like that until they began to kiss. Then they fucked again then cuddled more, then fucked again and cuddled. At some point, Sapphy got another joint from the group next door and they’d smoked it together, kissing in between hits.  
Clay took Sapphire home the next day instead of letting her go with her cousin. He got a call from a better agent. They booked him some shows. Sapphire sat up front, smiling the joyous smile that undid every time. Maybe one day they’d get married. Maybe not. She didn’t seem in a rush and neither did he. Maybe they’d have a couple kids. Maybe they wouldn’t. But he knew he wasn’t going to catch that bus. He’d found another Everest to climb.


End file.
